


and you wanted to dance, so i asked you to dance

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Album: Notorious (Duran Duran), Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: “Dance with me, Johnny.” Simon extends a hand out to the bassist, a sweet smile spreading across his face. “C’mon, no excuses this time.”
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	and you wanted to dance, so i asked you to dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink_and_Velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/gifts).



> a little something, i should write more JoSi!

“Dance with me, Johnny.” Simon extends a hand out to the bassist, a sweet smile spreading across his face. “C’mon, no excuses this time.”

“Oh, _alright_. Since you won’t leave me alone until I do.”

John looks at his hand and takes it, using it to help him keep his balance. He had a bit too much to drink earlier in the night and it’s taking effect, but he knows he can’t deny Simon a dance this time.

The lights are low as he is pulled closer to the singer, chest to chest and face to face. All else seems to fade away, a vignette surrounding his vision. All that remains is Simon’s face, captured in little flashes. John doesn’t even know what song is playing, and no clue how to dance to it, but he supposes the other man will help to guide him along, step by step.

They are surrounded by the warm darkness of the club. It conceals their identities, though the crowd is much too focused on their next dose of alcohol to pay mind to two famous musicians trying to dance together.

Simon is laughing to himself when John zeroes in again. He draws him with his other hand, the one that’s not clutching one of John’s. His hand feels heavy on his waist, so warm and close. The heat bleeds right through his thin shirt; the leopard print like paper against his skin.

Kissing him senseless is at the forefront John’s mind.

“You are hopeless when it comes to dancing,” Simon says against the shell of his ear. “Loosen up a bit, you’re stiff as a goddamn board.”

John laughs at that comment. Simon lets out a groan in faux frustration.

“I wasn’t born to dance, you know.”

“None of us were, darling. Recall _New Moon on Monday?_ ”

“God, no.” John thinks of the disaster that shoot was, how miserable the five of them were. “I’d really rather not.”

Simon sways him gently, John allowing his body to be moved without much effort on his part. The bass thumps in his chest, the vibration strong as he tries to hold the rising floods that fill his skin. John is throw back to years prior, feet in the sand, walking hand in hand long after the cameras have gone.

Those days are a world away, a lifetime, it seems. That was before things started going sour, when they believed it was only up from that point on. Perhaps they were right.

It was a moment in time, captured and preserved for eternity, or however long it was meant to last.

 _Doesn't matter anymore,_ John’s thoughts offer, _all we have is now._

He rests his head on Simon’s shoulder. He’s tired, more than he thought he’d be. Simon runs his hand up his back, that warmth spreading everywhere.

He is throughly confused when he feels another hand on his arm. He turns and looks down to see Nick’s bright blonde hair and his lined eyes looking between the two of them.

“I’m heading out. I think you two should as well.”

“Yes, Mum,” Simon replies, earning a giggle out of John.

John steals a quick kiss before they part, smiling against Simon’s lips. Caught in a whirl of the sensation of memory, it’s almost like he can feel the tropical breeze blowing between them still, like it never really went away.

They could recreate those moments on the sand if they really wanted to, perhaps making even better memories together.

“I’m never dancing with you again unless it’s at our wedding.”

Simon raises a brow at him. “Well...”


End file.
